


The Reason Why

by silly_aussie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was she doing this? Gwen's view on her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

Rhys. She loved him, but she kept lying to him. Why did she keep lying? Why was she with Owen? It was wrong, but she still kept doing it. Why?

Perhaps... Was it Torchwood's fault? Changing her life so much, showing her weird and wonderful things, and she couldn't share it. Not with anyone outside Torchwood.

Why Owen though? She supposed it was because he was the only one who knew how she felt. The only one who gave her what she needed most. Near normality.


End file.
